¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?
by Honey Maaka
Summary: Songfic.Miraba todo a mi alrededor, como esperando que fuera un sueño. Pero desafortunadamente, era la más cruel realidad que podía vivir. Y mi mente solo se preguntaba… ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Papá Mashima :3  
**

**La canción "Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou" Pertenece al grupo DBSK**

**Aclaraciones:**

Lo escrito así es el presente.

_Lo escrito así son los recuerdo_s.

**_Lo escrito así son las rimas de la canción._**

**POV Gray**

* * *

**¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?**

Miraba todo a mi alrededor, como esperando que fuera un sueño.

Pero desafortunadamente, era la más cruel realidad que podía vivir.

Y mi mente solo se preguntaba… ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?

_Te enfrenté cuando Phantom Lord atacó al gremio. Y después, al ver que te uniste al gremio, sentí una especie de felicidad, que no podía expresar y de cierto modo, me avergonzaba mostrar._

_¿Quién eras realmente?_

_La chica peli azul que me seguía con frecuencia, la maga de agua que solía sentir a mis espaldas, la misma que insistía en hacer misiones conmigo y me llamaba Gray-sama. Era incómodo sentir sus acosos, pero definitivamente, disfrutaba de su extraña compañía._

_Eras indispensable en mi vida. Acepto que hasta me sentí algo desilusionado de que hayas sido elegida para presentar el examen clase S, en cierto modo, hubiera deseado que tú fueras mi pareja durante el examen. Aunque también, hubiera deseado que tú no estuvieras ahí durante el ataque de Grimoire Heart, para que no sufrieras como lo hiciste._

_**Desde que nos vimos por primera vez,**_

_**Sentí como si nos conociéramos.**_

_**Era como si estuviéramos predestinados.**_

_**Para mí, era natural que tú estuvieras allí.**_

_Y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de todo. Cuando Meredy me dijo "Solo sientes el dolor del otro si el sentimiento es mutuo". Y pude sentir tú dolor, de la misma forma en que tú sentías el mío. Hiciste lo posible por protegerme, aunque yo siguiera negando… _

_Aunque yo negara que sentía algo más fuerte por ti._

_**¿Por qué no te dije todo lo que sentía?**_

_**Cada día y cada noche mis sentimientos se hacen más fuertes,**_

_**No puedo describirlo con palabras.**_

_**Pero ahora sé**_

_**Que ellos no te volverán a pertenecer.**_

_Volvimos sanos y salvos al gremio, luego de siete largos años perdidos en la isla Tenrou. El estar tanto tiempo juntos y a la vez tan lejos, el saber que pude haberte perdido, que no sabías todo lo que yo siento… _

_Entonces, Lyon apareció._

_Y él, te hacía reír, te ayudaba e insistía en pasar tiempo a tu lado._

_Poco a poco, iba desplazándome. Ya no te sentía a m lado siempre, de manera furtiva, cazando cada uno de mis movimientos._

_Quizás, te olvidabas de mí. _

_Porque yo te ignoraba. _

_Porque callaba el amor que sentía por ti._

_**¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?**_

_**Da igual cuánto tiempo haya pasado,**_

_**Sigo pensando que aún sigues junto a mí,**_

_**Pero escogiste otro camino diferente.**_

_Lo supe una mañana, cuando miré a Lucy callada en una mesa del gremio._

— _¿Por qué las caras largas? — les pregunté a Lucy y Levy, que también estaba ahí, calladas ambas, con expresión sombría en el rostro._

— _Gray… — Lucy apenas hablaba, apenas podía soltar palabras sin explotar en llanto. Sus ojos la delataban, hasta que no pudo contenerse más._

— _Es Juvia… Ella… se fue…— Levy completó lo que Lucy no pudo decirme y soltó también el llanto._

_Sentí todas las miradas del gremio posarse sobre mí. _

— _¿Dónde…? _

— _Está en Lamia Scale… ahora es ese su gremio…_

_A pesar de saber que Salamander no tenía la culpa, le asesté un buen golpe en la quijada por decirme donde estaba Juvia._

_No respondió al golpe. Solo se quedó inmóvil, mirándome, como todos._

_**¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?**_

_**Da igual cuánto tiempo haya pasado,**_

_**Sigo pensando que aún sigues junto a mí,**_

_**Pero ahora no puedo volver al pasado.**_

_No supe más de ti. _

_Tal vez, eso era lo mejor. No podía olvidarme de ti, ni de tu recuerdo._

_No quería olvidarme de ti._

— _Gray— Mirajane me llamaba cierto día en que me disponía a tomar una misión—, esto es para ti, me pidieron estrictamente que seas tú quién realice este trabajo._

_Era un pergamino sellado. Solamente lo abrí y descubrí que era una cita, en un puente a las afueras de Magnolia, esa misma tarde._

— _Me alegra que hayas venido._

_Escuché su voz y la vi. Ahí estaba Juvia, al final de ese puente, llamándome. _

_Ella era mi misión._

— _Hace mucho que no nos vemos._

— _Sí, hace mucho tiempo— Dijo, mientras pasaba un mechón de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja._

— _Te extrañé…_

— _Gray, no…_

— _Juvia— Clavé mis ojos en los suyos, esperando una respuesta…_

La miraba, con su largo vestido, caminando hacía el altar. No podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo, que estuviera pasándome justo a mí.

Tanto tiempo que dejé pasar, tantos momentos y oportunidades desperdiciadas.

Si ella me amaba… si ella me amó.

_**Hoy ha sido un día especial,**_

_**Hoy tienes una feliz expresión en tu rostro.**_

_**Estabas preciosa cuando rezabas a Dios,**_

_**A pesar de que no era yo el que iba a tu lado.**_

_**Dime, ¿cómo podría olvidar tu bella cara**_

_**Cuando recibiste las bendiciones?**_

—_Yo… — Ella titubeó por un instante, mirando al suelo—.Me casaré, Gray. Este fin de semana…_

— Y tú, Juvia Lockser, ¿aceptas a Lyon Bastia como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

— Acepto.

Su sonrisa deslumbraba a cualquiera. Era feliz, sin duda alguna.

— Entonces yo los declaro, marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia…

— _Espero que seas feliz…._

_Ella dio un pequeño respingo. Su rostro se ensombreció._

_**¿Por qué solté tu mano?**_

_**Da igual cuánto tiempo haya pasado,**_

_**Tú deberías haber estado siempre a mi lado,**_

_**Igual que antes…**_

_**Pero aunque nunca más pueda volver a estar junto a ti,**_

_**Rezaré para que seas feliz eternamente.**_

_**No importa lo solo o lo triste que me sienta.**_

— _Gracias Gray… yo también lo espero._

_Porque habías tomado un camino distinto al mío. Y ahora debía tragarme lo que sentía, para verte a ti feliz._

_Solo esperaba que lo fueras realmente. Que el amor de Lyon te hiciera sonreír siempre._

— ¿Gray?

La voz de Natsu me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

— ¿Estás bien?

Ahora, Lucy me hablaba.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Por un momento quise que esto fuera una pesadilla y que tu boda fuera un chiste.

Pero no era así.

Y mi mente solo se preguntaba… ¿Por qué me enamoré de ti?

_**Por eso, ¡¿por qué me enamoré de ti?!**_

_**Quiero que volvamos a estar como antes.**_

_**No podremos volver a estar igual.**_

_**Ya me he dado cuenta**_

_**De que no puedo volver al pasado.**_

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Sí Gray… gracias por venir._

— _¿Será la última vez que nos veamos?_

— _No lo sé… — me miró de reojo, dándome la espalda._

Te sonreí y me giré, para evitarte.

— Sí, estoy bien.

Los pétalos de rosas caían alrededor suyo, combinando con tus labios, que enmarcaban una perfecta sonrisa.

— Estoy bien, chicos. Estoy bien.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Y supe, que tu amor ya no me pertenecía.

Aunque yo aún…

Aunque aún esté enamorado de ti…

_**...no puedo volver al pasado.**_

* * *

**Hola a todos .-. Sí, es un songfic de esa canción que amo tanto *.* y aunque estoy a nada de azotar mi laptop contra la pared... bueno, falta de paciencia... mejor respiro un poquito...**

**Aaahh! tenía que escribir algo Gruvia (o al menos eso parece, porque... bueno, ya lo leyeron xD)**

**Gracias por leer :)¡ Un beso a todos!**


End file.
